


Designated Driver

by threewalls



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Drunkenness, Extended Recess, M/M, Tummy Petting, UST, ambiguous physical intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk bandmates look after each other, right?</p><p> </p><p>  <cite>Kame's got one hand clenched in Jin's hair, pulling back all the bits that are getting long, the other resting light on Jin's knee. Jin groans weakly, the bucket creaking in his lap. This definitely isn't Jin at his sexiest, but Kame will take what he can get.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Designated Driver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argle_fraster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jin Gets Advice from Abraham Lincoln](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267151) by [argle_fraster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/pseuds/argle_fraster). 



> Beta by lynndyre. Written in katmillia's "Extended Recess" universe, which is a JE RPF AU that is made of win (and a lot of UST).

Kame's got one hand clenched in Jin's hair, pulling back all the bits that are getting long, the other resting light on Jin's knee. Jin groans weakly, the bucket creaking in his lap. This definitely isn't Jin at his sexiest, but Kame will take what he can get. Ok, they're sitting up, not lying down, and it's really stretching Kame's thighs to sit like this, but it's-- nice, like this, different. It's usually Jin behind Kame when they're on the mattress. Kame's face is in the back of Jin's shirt.

But that's so not why they're here. Kame takes one last deep breath, and lifts his head up.

"I could go get you a bottle of water."

"No, it's-- I mean, maybe if we, uh, I stay like this, it'll settle."

Kame thinks about it. Jin's good at predicting when he'll hurl. He's had enough practice. But that's usually because by the time Pi's herding Jin away from the fans, the challenge is making sure Jin's outside in the five staggered steps it'll take before he's splashing his shoes. Tonight, they made it all the way into the RV, Kame staggering under the weight of Jin's arms and his meandering feet, and Jin is still just occasionally coughing on air.

On the other hand, Jin's got the bucket, sitting in the dark away from the noise of the bar usually helps, and all the girls that Jin was talking to after the set are still in the bar. It's quiet here. Jin's shirt is well-worn, soft against Kame's nose. It smells of sweat, beer and the crappy cologne that Jin wears. It smells really good.

Kame's supposed to be helping Jin feel better.

"Let me?"

"What--?"

Kame wriggles his fingers between the bucket and Jin, which is easier once Jin figures it out and holds the bucket up while Kame gets his hand curved flat over Jin's belly. Kame keeps his strokes light.

"'s it feel good?"

"Yeah," Jin says, sounding a little choked, when Kame's fingers slides up under the hem of his shirt. His skin is cool, or maybe Kame's hand is warm. "That's..."

The driver's side door bangs open, making them both jump.

"I'm just getting my jacket," Shirota says. He's got one hand shielding the side of his face. "I so don't need to know what you're doing back there."

"We're not doing anything," Kame says, because they're not and he thinks it's unfair the way he keeps getting accused of things he's not doing. "Jin's feeling sick."

"And you're sitting in the RV? Whatever, it's your mattress." Shirota says. "Man, you're a lightweight, Jin. What was that, three shots?"

He's laughing as he slams the door behind him, and then the quiet's back. Kame can hear each of Jin's shaky indrawn breaths. He can feel the muscles of Jin's stomach tense under his hand.

"...They were ... really ... big shots?" Jin tries.

Kame shuts his eyes, untangling his fingers from Jin's hair. "You're not drunk."

"No. Well, a bit, but not, you know, _drunk_."

"Then what is this?" Kame hates how he sounds.

"I don't know," Jin says. "It seemed like a good idea, and then..."

Jin shrugs. Kame can feel the movement of his shoulder blade, shifting under Jin's shirt, pushing against Kame's cheek.

Jin drops the bucket onto the floor. Kame can hear the swish-swish of Jin running his fingers through his own hair.

Kame sighs.

"It's good you don't really have a drinking problem," he says.

"Yeah."

"Your hair smells better when it doesn't smell like vomit."

"That's-- good to know."

"You know," Kame says. "Pi called me your designated driver." Something more than the two beers he's drunk tonight sits warm and mellow in his stomach. He's never letting Pi buy him beers again.

"Pi thinks he's a riot."

"I don't mind," Kame whispers.

He liked hearing Pi say it. Maybe against his better judgement, but he thinks that about a lot of the things he likes that involve Jin. Like when Shirota calls it "their" mattress. Jin asked him to wait, so he's waiting. Kame's good at waiting. Sometimes, it feels like he's been waiting for years. That doesn't mean he doesn't want more. But if Jin's not drunk, Kame doesn't know what he's doing here.

Kame realises he's still got his hand up under Jin's shirt, still moving in slow passes. He starts to pull his hand back, but Jin's got him by the wrist.

"You, uh--" Jin says, pausing to swallow. "You don't have to stop. Unless you want to."

"No," Kame says.

They're both still sitting there, just like that, when Pi and Shirota stumble back to the RV when the bar shuts, three hours later.

\---

MC  
30/11/10


End file.
